Closet Escapades
by yamaihime
Summary: After losing a match, losing his pride and dignity and worst of all, losing his best friend, Sting wanted nothing more than to wallow in his self-pity. Unfortunately for him, a certain purple haired witch is hell bent on making his life miserable. Being a man means you have to man up to some things


**Full Summary: **After losing a match, losing his pride and dignity and worst of all, losing his best friend, Sting wanted nothing more than to wallow in his self-pity. Unfortunately for him, a certain purple haired witch is hell bent on making his life miserable. Being a man means you have to man up to some things ~~

**Pairings:** Stinerva

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Of tortured souls, open shirts, conniving witches and inconspicuous closets; pure and utter crack, sort of.

**Author's note: **My third semi-crackfic by popular demand. I usually ship Minerva x Alone but a certain picture I saw inspired me to do this. Read at your own leisure for sheer and utter nonsense awaits the reader ~~

* * *

**Closet Escapades**

Sting trudged heavily down the carpeted hallway, feet dragging and blue eyes downcast as he made his way to his room. He sighed heavily as he turned the door handle, letting the door click shut behind him, enveloping him in darkness. He threw aside his fur coated jacket, uncaring of his muscles aching in pain after the course of today's match. He ignored the burning of his joints as he took off one article of clothing with each stride towards the bathroom, until he was under the shower, washing away the pain, the tension, the tears of frustration that were trickling unbidden down his cheeks.

After standing under the hot blast of water for what seemed like an hour, he turned off the tap, breathing in the steam that swirled around his flushed face. Wearily, he took a towel, drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom. He made his way to his closet, sliding the door open uncaringly as his eyes vacantly stared at the clothes that were neatly hung inside. His eyes landed on a white high collared shirt that he had grudgingly brought with him for the festival. His eyesight blurred slightly as he gazed at the material, letting his hand run down the sleeve of the shirt.

. . .

_"Sting-kun!"_

_"Hmm?" asked Sting as he looked up from his packing, staring at the little brown Exceed who was holding up a plain white shirt._

_"Aren't you going to take this?"_

_Sting raised his eyebrows as he regarded the shirt. White was his colour, yes, but he personally did not like having to wear plain colours. _

_"I got it just for you" implored Lector, as he gazed up at Sting with wide eyes._

_Sting's mouth twitched a little and sighing, he took the shirt from Lector, whose grin widened._

_"Fine, but I'll only wear it on the last day"_

. . .

Sting threw on the white shirt carelessly, refusing to button up the shirt because of the humidity in Magnolia that night. He donned a pair of black pants, and throwing his towel on the floor, he flopped onto the bed, sighing and staring up at the ceiling.

His sensitive hearing caught a slight scratching sound from his left. Ignoring it, Sting turned on his side, willing himself to rest for tomorrow.

The sound became louder, to the point where Sting gritted his sharp teeth and opened furious blue eyes, ready to give whatever was making that incessant noise a piece of his mind. He swiftly got out of his bed, feet thudding on the floor as he quickly made his way to the closet. He threw it open, ready for something to jump out at him, only to find his clothes neatly hanging on the racks, just the way he had left them.

Confused, he looked to the side of the door to find nothing. Sighing, he made to slide the door closed, when the next thing he knew, a blue-purple warp panel appeared before him and a pale red cord snapped out at him and wound itself around his neck. With a gasp, Sting was dragged into his closet, the door sliding shut behind him.

. . .

Long fingernails grazed white material as the cord of the red leash tightened around Sting's neck. Hissing in pain, Sting threw back his head, the slight thud of bone on wood resonating in the small space of the closet. Sharp teeth grazed his earlobe, before taking the flesh into a hot mouth and tugging. Sting's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes opened in shock. A slender hand was now working its way up his chest, sharp fingernails grazing his heated skin as it snaked its way up to rest above his pounding heart.

"You seem tense little dragon, are you quite alright?" a sultry voice whispered hotly in his ear.

A garbled mumble was the only thing to escape Sting's lips as the same hand started to scrape long fingernails up and down his chest, pressing down ever so slightly on the sensitive skin.

Sting's breathing became ragged as his assaulter continued to abuse his ear lobe, before nibbling and licking her way across his jaw. Teeth grazed along his chin before a hot mouth was breathing on his neck, the small puffs of breath making goosebumps erupt on flushed skin. Sting shut his eyes, willing himself to control his breathing, until his eyes snapped open yet again when he felt a hand move down to rest on the rim of his pants, flicking the elastic and grazing his abdominal muscles ever so slightly.

Sting groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head, before a sharp pain in his shin had him hitting the closet door. Cursing he tried to look down, to see why his leg was throbbing, before the hand on his stomach twisted the muscles underneath its grasp, causing Sting to cry out in pain.

Breathing erratically, he doubled over, clutching the abused area. The cord around his neck tugged and with it, his head was brought up. Gritting his teeth he opened his eyes blearily at his attacker, taking in her calm cool gaze as she looked down at him, regarding him silently.

Minerva sharply tugged the red cord around Sting's neck again, and his body crashed against hers lightly, the feel of his hard muscle against her clothed figure doing nothing to deter her steely gaze as she regarded the individual before her.

"You're quite an interesting one," she began as she brought her face towards him, hot breath fanning his flushed cheeks as her mouth hovered just inches away from his own quivering lips.

"You didn't show this hidden potential of yours today in the arena, and only chose to show it now."

The cord around his neck tightened and tears stung Sting's eyes.

"I'm going to use that potential tomorrow, as punishment for your loss today."

With that she snapped Sting's neck up, forcing him to gaze up at her as her own cold gaze fixed on him.

"If you lose tomorrow, you lose everything. Remember that."

And with that Sting was roughly pushed into the closet door. The cord around his neck disappeared and just as quickly his assaulter vanished. After a few minutes of silence, Sting's knees buckled on themselves and he found himself sliding down the closet door. He felt the tears that were stinging his eyes trickle down his cheeks, as he brought his knees up to rest his weary head on them.

. . .

Muffled sobs were heard coming from the closet and Rogue stood there, stunned, Frosch at his side.

"I think we should leave him alone,"

"Fro, thinks so too!"

And with that, the Dragon Slayer and Exceed turned on their heel and walked out, closing the door gently behind them.

**.Le Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Like I said, I don't ship Minerva with anyone but a certain fanart I saw of a certain pairing made me want to write this; the fanart was just that good ~~

Read and REVIEW!

Until next time!

Yamaihime ~


End file.
